


Допрос с пристрастием

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>расширенная версия сцены допроса По Дэмерона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Допрос с пристрастием

Штурмовики неплохо над ним поработали: голова раскалывается, перед глазами плывет, во рту гадостный металлический вкус, но По так ничего им и не рассказал. Он немного гордится своей стойкостью, хотя и понимает, что это только начало.

Словно в ответ на его мысли открывается дверь, и в отсек входит Черный Намордник. Вот уж без кого По совсем не скучал.

— Где карта? — Низкий голос не просто звучит в ушах — разносится по всему телу, проникает в каждый уголок сознания, отдается в каждом нерве, в каждой клетке.

— Карта. — Голос мечется внутри черепной коробки от стенки к стенке, выискивая сведения. — Покажи мне, где карта.

По старается о ней не думать, он очень старается, но ничего не выходит — голос уверенно ворошит его память в поисках любых мыслей о картах. Тогда По вызывает перед глазами карту галактики, во всех подробностях, какие только может вспомнить, набрасывает торговые маршруты, отмечает опасные районы — как будто отвечает на уроке навигации — а когда вспомнить больше ничего не удается, пытается проложить курс от Джакку к Рилоту, к Татуину, к криффовой бабушке… но он никогда не был силен в устных расчетах, вычисления обычно выполнял БиБи… и вот об этом лучше не думать, слишком опасно, слишком легко оступиться… По трясет головой, стараясь прогнать мысли, прогнать голос — но голос требователен, голос настойчив, и По продолжает думать о картах.

— Восьмерка жезлов и госпожа чаш, — бормочет он. — Нет, пусть будет десятка монет. Да, десятка монет, хорошо. Зафиксировать в поле помех. А тройку монет обменять… Да ты блефуешь, Сет! В твоих картах ничего, я уверен… ты совершенно не умеешь… Сабакк, у меня чистый сабакк! Видишь, БиБи, а ты мне что-то говорил про шансы!

— Все твои мысли ведут к дроиду, — вдруг говорит Намордник. — Твой дроид… БиБи-восемь? Покажи мне его!

Это так внезапно, так резко, что По не успевает придумать отвлекающий маневр — чужая воля вламывается в его сознание, и вот он, БиБи-восемь, верный товарищ: «Держи карту и гони отсюда как можно дальше. Я за тобой вернусь».

— Нет! — кричит По.

— Да, — удовлетворенно кивает Намордник, и По обмякает в кресле. Он проиграл.

Стук каблуков, шорох плаща, шипение открывающейся двери.  
— Ищите дроида, — приказывает Намордник кому-то. — Класс БиБи.

Снова шипение двери, и По думает, что Намордник ушел — но тот вдруг снова стоит перед ним, наклоняясь близко-близко и, если бы не маска, По мог бы ощутить его дыхание.  
— Ты так легко сдался, — говорит он. — Так скучно. Ничего, у меня к тебе еще много вопросов. И много времени для беседы.

В глазах темнеет, а когда зрение проясняется, По сидит в крестокрыле и таращится на разноцветные всполохи за колпаком кабины.

— Первый, не спи!

Крестокрыл вздрагивает, БиБи визгом сообщает о попадании, и По машинально уводит истребитель из-под атаки. Вокруг кутерьма — СИДы, и ашки, и крестокрылы — все смешалось в кучу, с первого взгляда и не разберешь, что творится.

И вдруг взгляд выхватывает из круговерти А-крыл: такая знакомая машина, такая знакомая манера летать — мама! — а на хвосте у нее два СИД-перехватчика. А-крыл хорош, очень хорош, мама отличный стрелок, она сбивает одного, быстро и чисто, но второй перехватчик поливает ее огнем, и, крифф, где же ее ведомый, и…

— Мама, я сейчас, я иду!

…и поздно, он не успевает, не успевает — перехватчик взрывается под его выстрелами секундой позже, чем надо — и А-крыл медленно, лениво разваливается на части, и…

— Мама!

…одинокая фигурка пилота болтается в космосе, пока обломки не скрывают ее…

— Нет!!!

По снова в пыточном кресле, снова смотрит в ненавистную черную маску; он размазывал бы по щекам слезы, но руки прикованы, а голос в голове повторяет: база, где ваша база.

— Она жива! Жива! Тебе ее не достать! — От собственного крика немного легче, По кричит и представляет, как хватает бластер и всаживает всю обойму в черную маску. Ты у нас телепат, так получи, получи, гад, что, нравится?

Но маска только хрипло смеется в ответ:  
— Не хочешь по-хорошему?

…По снова в кабине истребителя, но управление почему-то не похоже на крестокрыл: штурвал и круговой обзор… Он в СИДе? Неважно, он умеет летать на всем, что движется — а что не движется, то можно двигать, и все равно летать. Легонько качнуть штурвал — машина послушно ныряет влево, разворот, бочка — и перед ним появляется враг. Вражеская машина, вражеский истребитель, треугольная обтекаемая форма А-крыла. Истребитель танцует в рамке прицела, пытается вырваться, пилот хорош, но По — лучший, и у врага нет шансов. Первые выстрелы сжигают одно крыло, ашка пытается уйти — хороший маневр, такой знакомый маневр, мама учила По этому мане… мама? мама!.. но он уже стреляет снова, и не может остановить руку, выстрелы прогрызают борт, кабину, машина раскалывается…

— Нет!!!

По задыхается, хватает ртом воздух, бьется в наручниках кресла.

— Это не я! Не я! Мама, пожалуйста!..

Черная маска усмехается и наклоняется ближе:

— База, пилот. Где ваша база?

По молчит, он не скажет ничего, но он потрясен и раздавлен, в голове бардак, и голос легко находит нужный ответ.

— Отлично, — говорит Намордник. — Ты очень полезный пленник. А теперь скажи…

По отчаянно мотает головой, нет, нет, только не снова. У Намордника много вопросов — базы, союзники, войска и корабли. Командный состав. Генерал Органа. По сопротивляется каждому вопросу, но давление на разум нарастает, не спасают ни считалочки, ни перечисление деталей гипердвигателя в обратном алфавитном порядке. Корабли, планеты. Генерал Органа. Союзники. Каналы поставок. Генерал. 

И каждый раз, когда перед глазами всплывает образ генерала Органы, голос в голове замолкает. На мгновения, на секунды, но По успевает немного перевести дух. Он не знает, почему, у него нет времени сообразить — черная маска замирает и как будто… смотрит? Смотрит — на генерала Органу?

— Что тебе надо от генерала? — хрипит По — и вновь оказывается в кабине крестокрыла.

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет, — умоляет он.

— Ты в порядке, черный-лидер? — раздается голос ведомого. 

По крутит головой — это определенно его крестокрыл, знакомый до последнего винтика, до последней царапины. Взгляд через плечо — ведомый на привычном месте, у правого стабилизатора, а за ним и вся эскадрилья, и у По теплеет на душе.

— Где мы, двойка? — Он ничего не помнит — ни где они, ни что у них за задание. Вернутся на базу, придется показаться медикам. Провалы в памяти — плохой знак.

— Сектор М-496, разведка в поясе астероидов, коммандер, — растеряно напоминает черный-два. — Ты точно в порядке? 

По качает головой — он печенкой чувствует, здесь что-то не так.

— Задание отменяется, — говорит он. — Шестой, рассчитай точку выхода.

— Но, сэр…

— Выполнять! — Если чутье его подведет, он подаст в отставку сразу, не вылезая из крестокрыла.

Увы, чутье не подводит: они только начинают разбег, когда в комлинке раздается испуганный возглас седьмого:

— Лидер, множественный запуск двигателей на астероидах! Это ловушка! Вижу двадцать четыре, повторяю, два-четыре перехватчика.

— Рассыпаться! Стрелять по готовности! — командует По, разворачивая машину через полупетлю и бочку. — Второй, за мной! Задача — вырваться отсюда, у кого будет чистый вектор, уходите в прыжок.

— Меня подбили! — голос четвертого прерывается от боли. — Не могу… 

По кидает истребитель в невообразимый вираж, так что даже не справляется компенсатор, на миг от перегрузки темнеет в глазах, но зато лазеры прожигают кокпит СИД-перехватчика, который поджаривает дюзы четверки.

— Четвертый, прыгай! — кричит По. 

— …простите… — еле слышный шелест комлинка, и четвертый врезается в астероид.

— Карен!

В животе холодный комок, но времени нет, По расстреливает перехватчик почти в упор, обломки сгорают в щите и ослепляют его на секунду, и пока он промаргивается, на мониторе гаснут два огонька — черный-пять и черный-двенадцать. 

— Шестому нужна помощь.

— Уже иду, шестой, держись, — выдыхает По, переключаясь на торпеды. Мгновение — и осколки СИДа смешиваются с астероидами. — Ты чист, шестой. Двойка, ты все еще со мной?

Двойка не отвечает, и холодный комок пробирается из живота к груди. 

— БиБи, найди мне второго! Немедленно!

БиБи-восемь недовольно гудит и отмечает на дисплее зеленый огонек, к которому уверенно приближаются два красных.

— Крифф, двойка, — шепчет По и бросается на перехват, но опаздывает, опаздывает всего на секунду, на полсекунды: вспышка — и крестокрыл рассыпается обломками по космосу.

— Нет! Нет! – По кричит, срывая голос, а на его глазах один за другим погибают пилоты.

 

— Хочешь еще или довольно с тебя? — издевательски спрашивает черная маска.

— Пошел ты! — хрипит По. — Мои ребята лучше, чем твоя пародия! Их так просто не убить!

 

— Лидер, не могу оторваться! — в голосе Сета паника.

— Я прикрою, уходи в прыжок! — По открывает огонь издалека, не надеясь на чистое попадание, но рассчитывая, что перехватчик постарается уклониться, и не сможет зафиксировать прицел на одиннадцатом.

— Прости, По. Гипердвигатель в хлам, мне не уйти.

— Это мы еще посмотрим! 

Всего-то и надо — сбить еще десяток перехватчиков. Да он это одной левой. Вот только кто бы снял СИД с его собственного хвоста…

— Третий, заходи со мной в лобовую, — командует По. — Займешься моим хвостом, а я твоим.

— Заметано, командир.

Они сближаются, По расстреливает СИД, но третий почему-то не спешит открывать огонь.

— Тройка, что с тобой? Стреляй! Стреляй же!

— Проблемы с огневым контролем, босс. И с навигацией…. И с управлением… Я слеп, босс…

— Отваливай! — кричит По. — Уходи влево!

Третий слабо дергается в сторону, но поздно — цепляет плоскостью СИД, тот взрывается и забирает с собой и крестокрыл…

— Нет, нет, третий…

По уже не кричит, он глухо стонет и раскачивается взад-вперед, насколько позволяют наручники. Его пилоты, его друзья, его команда гибнут один за другим, снова и снова, и каждый раз он опаздывает на долю секунды. Очнувшись в пыточном кресле, он знает, что это неправда, но в кабине крестокрыла все так реально, он не может не пытаться спасти их — и каждый раз не успевает. Он три раза терял Карен, четыре — ведомого, с остальными он просто сбился со счета.

Когда он чувствует, что вот-вот сойдет с ума, то вызывает перед глазами образ генерала Органы — и кошмар на миг отступает. Достаточно, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, достаточно, чтобы стиснуть зубы и снова нырнуть в круговерть смертей. Он не может понять, что в генерале заставляет Намордника отступать, но прикрывается ей как щитом. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что тот ей… любуется? 

— Да ты геронтофил хренов! — выплевывает По. – На тебе, подрочи!

По никогда не жаловался на воображение. Ему тошно и противно, но он старательно рисует мысленную картинку: генерал Органа в непристойной, призывной позе, вот она поднимает руку к лицу, медленно проводит языком по пальцам и — простите, генерал, ему нужно выиграть время — гладит свои соски, скользит ладонью по животу, спускается между ног…

Намордник отшатывается, будто в него плеснули кипятком, и По вдруг остается в своей голове один. 

— Ах ты мразь, — шипит Намордник. — Да как ты посмел!.. Да как ты только!..

По ждал вовсе не такой реакции, но получается все равно неплохо — Намордник с размаху бьет его по лицу, раз, другой – и на третьем По проваливается в блаженное беспамятство.

 

По приходит в себя, когда какой-то штурмовик тащит его по коридорам крейсера.

«Это что-то новенькое, — отстраненно думает он. — Такого мне еще не показывали».

Штурмовик стаскивает шлем — По готов увидеть маму, папу, генерала Органу, одного из своих пилотов — но лицо совершенно незнакомое. Намордник решил сменить сценарий? Или же…

Происходящее сильно смахивает на бред — с чего бы штурмовику спасать пленного? — но до сих пор Намордник брал все из головы самого По, а По может поклясться, что в его голове нет никаких совестливых штурмовиков.

И снова кокпит СИДа — только бы не опять мама! — но в погоню поднимаются другие СИДы, ни следа ашек или крестокрылов, а у По никогда не было друзей в Первом Порядке, и он разрешает себе крошечную надежду.

Но только когда его подбитый СИД камнем валится в пустыни Джакку, По действительно понимает, что это реальность.


End file.
